She turned on her
by room-with-a-moose
Summary: Willow and Dawn are now a vampire team, ready to get back at buffy the worst way they can. What mean and nasty things will they go to just the hurt her? Will buffy end up dead or one of them?


"Xander! Xander!" Yelled Buffy.  
  
Xander came rushing down the stairs, holding a text book in his hand.  
  
"Xander, what is that" Asked buffy raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ahh, this? Oh, this is nothing, nothing at all" Said xander nervously chucking the book onto the stairs.  
  
"Well...?" Said Buffy tapping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Well what?" Xander paused for a second thinking.  
  
"Oh yeah" he chuckled..  
  
"Heres your stake" he said passing buffy a stake.  
  
"Arent you coming?" Buffy asked grabbing the stake and tucking it behind her pants.  
  
"Me? Coming, oh im sure you dont need me in your way... cant i just stay here" Said xander pouting.  
  
"Xander, I'll let ya take the sword" Buffy said getting the sword out of the chest and handing it to xander.  
  
"Oh yay.. the sword... head the way slayer" Said xander excitedly.  
  
"Buffy!" Called out dawn from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Can I come people?? I've got some new magics... I learnt them by myself.. and i didnt hurt myself at all" She said staring at buffy with a sad but innocent look in her eyes.  
  
Buffy looked at xander, but xander quickly ran out the door, he didnt like that look from neither of the summer girls.  
  
"Ok! But you've got to be careful.. here use this just in case" She handed dawn a crossbow.  
  
As Dawn closed the door she chucked the crossbow on the staris I wont need that she thought.  
  
"Wow, its quite..where are they all... these gotta be one around here" Said buffy having no fun at all.  
  
"Well, if you ask me I'm having a blast, not getting hurt, not getting hurt, and well not getting hurt... you know the feeling" Xander chuckled hitting buffy in the shoulder.  
  
"Shh!" Said buffy holding up her hand near her shoulder to get them to stop.  
  
Then a vampire walked casually from beind the bushes, wearing a hole leather suit and orange red hair.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy said shocked to see her.  
  
Willow smiled nicely then grabbed Buffy by the neck.  
  
Buffy tried to get away from Willow but she was too strong, so she pulled out a small cross from her pocket and pressed it up against willows face.  
  
Willow hissed, turning into her vamp face.  
  
"Willow, how can you do this? Were your friends, remember" Buffy said taking a few steps back.  
  
"Friends?" Willow said looking to the side.  
  
Dawn snuck behind to bushes and made her way behind Willow.  
  
Dawn started to mumble a few words.. "Shine from the sun, bright as red death-"  
  
But before she could finish willow turned around and grabbed her.  
  
She held her by the neck up against her chest and turned to see the look on her face.  
  
"I wont what its like to loose a sister" Said willow biting into dawns neck..  
  
"Dawn!" Yelled Buffy.. running towards willow to stop her.  
  
But althought willow was a vampire she still knew how to do magics.. she rose her arm and shot Buffy and Xander back into a grave stone.  
  
Xander got knocked-out.  
  
Buffy had sprained her ankel and was hardly able to walk.  
  
She struggled to get up back just feel back down.  
  
She saw willow cut just below her neck and put downs head there to suck the blood.  
  
Tears ran down Buffy's face.  
  
Then Willow let go of Dawn and she fell to the ground.  
  
Buffy crawled over to Dawn and held her head in her lap, then Dawn opened her eyes and stood up kicking Buffy across the graveyard.  
  
Buffy knew she wasnt safe, and made herself get up on her feet.  
  
She grabbed Xander and stuggled her way home.  
  
Buffy put Xander on the couch and got out the first aid kit.  
  
She bandaged up her ankel and got out some cruches from under the stairs.  
  
Xander had woken up finally after 1 hour.  
  
"Buffy, wheres dawn.. what happened is dawn ok..?" Xander said looking around to see if dawn was in the room.  
  
Buffy sighed and xander saw the sad and hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"Willow........ sired her" Buffy cried.  
  
Xander sat up and cuddled her.  
  
"I dont know how I could have let this happened.. I should have tried harder... i should have... its all my fault" Buffy sobbed whiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden.. the door bell rang.  
  
Buffy got out of her chair.  
  
"Buffy, let me get it" Said xander getting out his chair, but buffy pushed him back down and started towards the door.  
  
She opened it and saw a grinning face staring at her.  
  
"Hey sis, hows ya going?" Asked Dawn, knocking on the barrier keeping her out.  
  
Buffy gave dawn a little push backwards and stepped outside pulling the stake out from behind her pants.  
  
She held it up and Dawn laughed.  
  
"You really think you can kill me? Im your sister.. remember" Dawn said turing into her vamp face but then turning back to normal.  
  
"Dawn.. you cant hurt me.. you cant... i still... love you" Buffy said looking dawn in the eyes.  
  
Dawn grabbed Buffys wrist and bent it backwards, so buffy dropped the stake..  
  
"looks like you cant even protect yourself little girl" dawn said letting go of buffys wrist  
  
Dawn punched Buffy in the face and Buffy got knocked back a few steps, blood started running down her nose...  
  
"Dawn im not going to hurt you" Buffy said whiping the blood away.  
  
"Thats fine by me" Said Dawn now kicking buffy in the stomache, buffy feel back into the house..  
  
Buffy hurt her ankle more now, she called xander and xander picked her up and closed the door on dawn.  
  
"Oh come on, i was just starting to have fun" yelled out dawn.  
  
Dawn waited at the door for about 10 minutes but then finally left.  
  
"Im hungry" Groand dawn to willow.  
  
"You know what taste real nice?" Said willow licking her lips..  
  
"Little kids" She said grabbing dawns hand and taking her outside.  
  
Willow and Dawn walked down to the public park, there were still a few kids there because the sun had just gone down and usually they stay out until 5:30.  
  
Willow walked up to the swings and sat on the unoccupied swing.  
  
"Hi, my names Willow" She said smiling at the little girl on the oppisite swing to her..  
  
"Hi, I'm Chealsea... Would you like to go on the sea saw with me?" Chealsea asked holding out her hand for willow to grab.  
  
Dawn watched from behind a tree and saw a little boy digging in the sand.  
  
"Hello, Andrew I'm Dawn can I dig with you?" Dawn said bending down and picking up some sand in her hand.  
  
"How did you know my name" Asked andrew a little scared.  
  
"Its on your hat silly" Dawn laughed.  
  
Dawn sat down next to andrew.  
  
"wanna sit on my lap she said.  
  
Andrew smiled at her and sat on her lap.  
  
Dawn took of his hat and put on her vamp face.  
  
She moved her hair to the side and bit into andrews neck.  
  
Andrew screamed and tried to get away but Dawn covered his nose and mouth and held him really tight so he could move.  
  
Andrew kept trying to get away but dawn wouldnt let go, she held him tight and kept sucking his blood.  
  
She saw from the corner of her eye that Dawn was playing with the little girl she had just met but she could also willow looking at her and smiling.  
  
Soon andrews skin turned pale, dawn had sucked him dry.  
  
She took her teeth out of his neck and got up.  
  
His lifeless body layed on the ground, his eyes staring up and the dark nite sky.  
  
Dawn looked over at the little girl, her body haging over the sea saw and willow licking her red blood lips.  
  
"Nows wasnt that just fun!" willow said clapping her hands!  
  
Buffys ankel had healded by now and she soon realised that she had to take care of dawn and willow before anything else bad had happened.  
  
Buffy walked around the grave yard hoping that soon Willow and Dawn would turn up.  
  
This time she didnt bring xander, she didnt want him to get hurt again..  
  
Buffy had a crossbow in her baby, a stake, holy water and she was holding a sword.  
  
When buffy walked under a tree a branch fell out and knocked her down, the down jumped willow and dawn.  
  
Buffy threw the tree off of her and stoof up still holding the sword, but she had dropped the bag.  
  
Buffy looked at dawn shocked at what she was wearing, leather pants, with a tight leather t-shirt, he boots where also black with big heels, she was wearing blood red lipstick with black eyeshadow, buffy had never pictured dawn wearing anything like this.  
  
"Dawn, are you sure you want to do this?" Buffy asked, looking into dawns eyes, seeing how pissed and also creepily happy she was.  
  
Dawn smiled... "well of course sis, you never ever let me do anything like this, but willow,  
well, shes just soo nice.." dawn winked at willow.  
  
Willow grabbed dawn by the hips and pulled her close the her body, she ran her hands all the way up to dawns face and pulled danws face closer to hers, she pressed her lips against,  
dawns and kissed her with force.  
  
Willow turned her head to buffy and saw the look on her face then laughed.  
  
Dawn walked over to buffy, and unexpectdly punched her in the face.  
  
Buffy fell back over a grave stone but got back up and swung her sword a few times, but missing all.  
  
Dawn kicked buffys bag into her face with all her weapons falling out, the willow come on and kicked buffy in the chest and then threw her into the tree..  
  
Buffy groaned in pain and fell to the ground..  
  
Dawn walked over to her and picked her up by the hair.  
  
Buffy screaming at dawn help a small knife in her hand..  
  
dawn went to stab her but buffy grabbed her wrist and got it out of her hand the same way dawn had gotten that stake out of buffys hand the other nite..  
  
"Nice trick" Dawn said licking her lips.  
  
Dawn lifted her leg and kicked buffy backwards, then willow walked over to down and whispered something into her ear.  
  
Dawn smiled.  
  
She rose her hand and the sword from buffys hand made its way into dawns.  
  
Buffy stood still, why dawn walked her way slowly up to Buffy.  
  
Dawns stopped about 1 metre away from her, and then rose her sword and stabed right through the middle of buffys chest.  
  
Buffy fell to the ground, after dawn pulled the sword out, dawn kicked buffy in the face,  
to make buffy fall back onto her back.  
  
Buffy grabbed her wound and screamed in pain.  
  
Dawn laughed at her, and put her foot on buffys hand, where the wound was and pressed down on it still laughing, as if she loved seeing her sister in pain.  
  
Dawn bent down the buffy and grabbed her neck.  
  
"No please dawn dont!" She said tears running down her face.  
  
Dawn smiled, then snapped buffys necks, her eyes shut, dawn took her foot off of buffys wound and saw buffys hand covered in her blood.  
  
Willow walked over to dawn and put her hand around dawns shoulder.  
  
"Nice work dawny"  
  
Dawn smiled, they turned around and started to walk away until...  
  
"Where do you think your going, were not done here yet.."  
  
Dawn and Willow turned around to see buffy standing up with the sword in her hand...  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
